megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru) is one of the four archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Uriel and Michael. History In Abrahamic religion (which encompasses Christianity, Judaism and Islam), Gabriel is a high-ranking messenger angel. His/her name means "Master who is of God" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the Holy Spirit, in contrast to Michael who is the right hand of God. To Christians, his/her primary task is that of a messenger who told Elizabeth that she would bear John the Baptist and Mary that she would bear Jesus, meaning he/she is remembered each Christmas/Advent as the messenger of the Annunciation or Immaculate Conception (it was also Gabriel who asked Mary to name her son Jesus, meaning "savior".) He/she is also mentioned as announcing the prophecy of seventy weeks to Daniel and is also recognized as St. Gabriel, the patron saint of communications workers. By Muslims, he is especially noted for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and for being the messenger that tells prophets of their obligations. In Islam, Gabriel is the highest-ranking angel, while Raphael is the second. He is also called the Holy Spirit in Islam. While typically thought to be male or of a neutral gender in early texts, some schools of thought believe that the portrayal of Gabriel's feminine face in art denotes that Gabriel is in fact a female angel. This may be in contrast to Michael's male role as the right hand of God, but the subject is still largely debated in religious circles. When portrayed as a female, she often holds a lily, suggesting her gentle feminine nature. Gabriel is the Angel of January. He is associated with the zodiac sign Aquarius. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan, Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, DLC Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Shitenshi Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Empress Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Daitenshi Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race, Optional Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Uriel, Raphael and Michael, Gabriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the seraphim, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the third floor, stating if the player isn't law aligned that there can only be one penance for the protagonist's crimes against God: "the sting of death". After this, he will proceed to enage the hero in an entirely optional boss-fight, as the hero can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Gabriel's room. In the Law route, Gabriel instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required for a triple fusion with Uriel and Raphael to be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring", a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Once Uriel, Raphael, Michael, and the fake YHVH are defeated, the remaining Elder reveals herself to be Gabriel, who was told to distance herself from the others by the orders of the One God, the real YHVH. If you defeat the real YHVH on the path of Law, she states that you still have a purpose, and tells you to go to Eden. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' If the Demi-fiend is against Chiaki's Reason of Yosuga, he is forced to fight against Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Otherwise, he will fight Futomimi. Afterwards, Gabriel can be obtained by fusing a Throne with Raphael to get her. She also can be used in a Sacrifice Fusion with Raphael and Uriel, regardless of position, to create Michael. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The true identity of Gabby, who reveals herself to the prentice Samurai at Shene Duque. She is fought as a boss in the DLC Challenge Quest "Clipped Wings 2". During the battle she comes to view that letting Flynn keep his Gauntlet as a mistake. Shocked at Michael's loss, she is spared by M who says that a single rat cannot do much. She warns Flynn that she will not forget his role before leaving. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Gabriel is an ultimate Persona, only accessible if the player recruits Eriko Kirishima as she is her rightful owner. The player needs the Lily Material Card before she can be summoned. Her appearance is that of a woman wearing a beige and green suit. Six wings composed of pipes (reminiscent of pipe organs in churches, reminding her angelic status) are attached on her body. Even her hair is substituted by pipes. Like her older design, she still holds a lily in her right hand. Gabriel excels at ice and holy spells and is immune to those elements. Her ultimate spell, Release Jail, is not only the strongest ice spell in the game, but also making her crucial to perform the ultimate ice-elemental Fusion Spell, Ice Jihad. She is also capable of using recovery skills but has a weakness against darkness and nuclear elements. ''Persona 3'' Gabriel can generate a Heart Item, Frozen Stone, which nullifies ice damage directed towards the bearer. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Five years ago, members of the Karma Society captured four devouring angels. Their minds have eroded to the point that they start questioning if they're human. But then their demon memories kicked in, which ran parallel to Shin Megami Tensei II, including the building of the Millennium Kingdom and turning betrayers to stone. Then they would attack because they can't control their thirst. Should the player pursue them, Serph and company fight Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel twice, once when you find them by themselves; and once in a single battle, facing each one of them and then finally Michael, one at a time. Gabriel resides in the Karma Tower at the top most floor, twenty. Her skillset involves a wide range of status ailment inflicting skills including skills such as Wicked Curse, which inflicts damage and places the Curse status ailment on the entire player party. She is weak to Force-based skills. When she is at critical HP, she will tell the party, "Be warned... Your foe still remains..." and start using random skills rather than set patterns. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' As an ally As a boss ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind, Poison, Panic, Sleep, Sick / Null: Lost |Turnicon = 3 |Skill1= Hailstorm of God |Effect1= Heavy Ice attack, Pierce effect, all enemies |Skill2= Lamentation |Effect2= Inflicts random ailment, including Brand. Target: All Enemies. |Skill3= Luster Candy |Effect3= Increases Attack/Defense/Hit/Evade rate, All Allies. |Skill4= Concentrate |Effect4= Boosts damage of next magical attack by 150% |Skill5 = Megidolaon |Effect5 = Heavy Almighty attack; Target: All enemies }} Summonable ally |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Lamentation |Effect1= Inflicts random ailment, including Brand. Target: All enemies |Cost1= 45 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Hailstorm of God |Effect2= Heavy Ice Attack, Pierce effect. Target: All enemies. |Cost2= 50 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Makaracoerce |Effect3= Removes Makarakarn effect; Target: All Enemies |Cost3= 35 MP |Level3= 89 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Deity Apsu x Herald Lailah x Lady Diana |Requiredquest= Clipped Wings 2 DLC |Drop= }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Aside from Jesus, who appears in Persona 3 as Messiah, Gabriel is the only Persona actively involved in one of the Mysteries of the Rosary (the Annunciation is the First Joyful Mystery, with its fruit considered to be humility). Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Empress Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Boss Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons